The invention relates to a power tool comprising a working tool that is driven by a two-stroke engine. The two-stroke engine comprises a cylinder having a combustion chamber arranged therein. The combustion chamber is delimited by a piston, wherein the piston is movable in the direction of a longitudinal cylinder axis within the cylinder and drives by means of a connecting rod a crankshaft that is rotatably supported about an axis of rotation in the crankcase. In at least one position of the piston, the crankcase is in flow communication with the combustion chamber by means of at least one transfer passage. The transfer passage opens with a transfer port into the combustion chamber. A mixture passage is provided for supplying a fuel/air mixture. The mixture passage has a piston-controlled mixture intake provided at the cylinder. An air passage for supplying combustion air is provided. An exhaust port is connected to the combustion chamber. The two-stroke engine has a transverse plane that divides the cylinder in the direction of the longitudinal cylinder axis. On one side of the transverse plane the exhaust port of the combustion chamber is arranged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,708 discloses a two-stroke engine for a power tool, for example, a motor chainsaw. The two-stroke engine is operated with scavenging air. For this purpose, the two-stroke engine has a mixture passage for supplying a fuel/air mixture into the crankcase of the two-stroke engine and an air passage that supplies the transfer passages with scavenging air. The mixture passage and the air passage are arranged at the cylinder side that is opposite the exhaust port. The mixture passage extends on the side of the air passage that is facing the crankcase. Since both passages are arranged above one another, the two-stroke engine requires a lot of space on the side opposite the exhaust port.